Total Pokemon Survivor Island
by WingsofLiGhTandDaRK
Summary: Welcome to Total Pokemon Survivor Island! Hosted by Celebi and Deoxys, the two insane, crazy host. 36 pokemon come to compete for the 100,000,000.99 a life suppliy of food, their own TV show and a wish. Who will win? Accepcting OC's


**Hello everyone, I wanted to try one of these a long time ago but never got the time, but now, I did, so, please, send in your Oc's~**

**Also, please note, if I have any Spelling/grammar issues, that's because I'm on my phone, tell me if you spot any~ Thank you~**

* * *

"We're going live in 3…2….1…! Action!" Someone yelled behind the camera, out appeared a Jirachi, grinning deviously.

"Hello! Hello everyone!" It said cheerfully, but you could hear the hints of evil in her voice. "Welcome to Total Pokémon Survival Island! I'm your host, Jirachi!"

A loud, intentional sigh was heard, and a Deoxys in Attack Form teleported by, it had a look of irritation on it's face, "And I'm the Co-Host/Chief/Everything Jirachi Can't Do-" "AHEM" Jirachi interrupted, a look of annoyance on her face, it was quickly replaced with a smile though.

"So, ahem, back to the point," She said, glaring at Deoxys, who just rolled her eyes, "We are accepting Pokémon for our show now! We have 33 spots open to anyone who wants to join!"

"Why would they want to join in the first place? I doubt we would get any more than 5 Poke-" Deoxys said lazily, waving a tentacle, before getting her mouth covered by Jirachi, "Lalalalala, I can't hear you! So, Um… It's incredibly, fun, we promise!"

"For us," Deoxys whispered under her breath, somehow escaping Jirachi, by turning into her Defense Form, slipping away from the insane Legendary.

"So… Apps are below, also, we would like to add, we have no regrets, at all!" Jirachi finished her speech, going a bit quicker at the end ignoring Deoxys completely.

…

..

.

A dead silence passed by, before Deoxys cut in, "Hey… um… Shouldn't the App flash on the screen now?" She asked, Jirachi nodded, before calling, "Steven! Go show the App!"

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species/Evolution(?):**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Fair or Cheater:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Reason to be on this Show:**

**If you could have one thing ever, what would it be?:**

**Romance:**

**Other:**

* * *

"And…we're back!" Jirachi announced, like a radio person, holding a microphone, while Deoxys just facepalmed.

"You're not a child, Jirachi." She said tiredly, enough of this. Jirachi glared back, before turning back to the camera.

"Send you're apps in people! We look forward to have you on Total…. Pokémon…Survival…Um….. Deoxys, what was the last word again?"

"Island, God, how can you forget it?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah,. …Island!" Jirachi quickly said, waving her hand, "See you next time!"

* * *

**Right, so, people, send in your apps for the spots! We are limited, 32, also, please note, this is not a first comes first serves, if you're late, but have a great entry, rather than a rushed, first entry that was submitted in 3 minutes, you would have a bigger chance of getting in, okay?**

**Also, please note, I am having a deadline, get your app in before Friday 12:00 PM Eastern Standard Time (ETS), please~**

**Also, if you get accepted, and if you're logged in, I will send you a PM with some questions and some more info, you don't have to reply, just a confirmation of your character.**

* * *

**So, to show examples, I will show my 3 OC's, just for examples:**

**Name: Kura/Kuro**

**Gender: Female.**

**Species/Evolution(?): Umbreon.**

**Looks: Kura is a normal Umbreon, except her eyes are light red and she has a ring that floats around her tail.**

**Personality: Kura is a Cross-dresser, she has a deep voice and a high one, which means, she's capable of singing/talking as a boy. She likes being called Kuro when she's pretending as a boy She likes to trick people into thinking she is a boy. She is a giant troll, and loves to troll people, but even if she's like this, she shows sympathy to others and can be quite kind. Under all this, she's just a crazy, Cross-dressing, fun-loving Pokémon.**

**History: Her Mom and Dad were normal people, she was raised with love and care, her Mom, an Espeon named Rachi was a famous Internet singer, Kura quickly caught on and often watched her Mom perform, it was when she was 10 when she found out she had a deep voice no girl in her School had, so she used it to trick people, thus, creating her love for Cross-Dressing.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Kura loves Tapioca with a burning passion, she will drink it all day and night if she could, she also likes Singing, Cross-dressing, video games, dressing little boys up in girly outfits. (Don't ask.) She dislikes being put into fancy outfits, watching extremely violent movies; violence is okay with her, but not too violent, disgusting food, snobs, people who judge by their covers.**

**Talent: Kura, or, Kuro can sing from very low to super high, knows magic tricks with bunnies and finally, dancing.**

**Moves: Faint Attack, Psychic, Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse.**

**Fair or Cheater: Fair.**

**Fears: Kura is afraid of being suffocated to death by sand; a bad Beach Experience caused it.**

**Reason to be on this Show: Kura wants to prove to the world, it's okay being different and it doesn't matter what you are, and she thought it could be fun and a challenge.**

**If you could have one thing ever, what would it be? : A endless supply of Tapioca~**

**Romance: Sure~**

**Other: Her nose is really sharp; also she wears green contacts when she reads at night.**

_Name: Teiru/Ario/Ritsu_

_Gender: Male_

_Species/Evolution(?): Vileplume._

_Looks: A normal Vileplume, except he has red eyes and he wears a pouch on the back._

_Personality:__Teiru is suffering from MPD, or Multiple Personality__Disorder. He has 4 different personalities, not including Teiru's own personality. Teiru is a crazy, danger loving guy, he is insane and knows how to handle many different weapons, and owns a Bazooka, 7 knifes and many other stuff, despite this, he is not evil. His Ritsu state is pretty similar, except Ritsu likes cross-dressing as a girl, very flamboyant, and has missiles stored on the top of his flower. His second personality doesn't have a name, just known as Teiru 2, is very different, this one is very shy, quiet and loves to read, very smart, he still is good with weapons just not as crazy. Ario is very much like Teiru 2 but she is very thoughtful, and is a good advice giver, he loves to help people out, but when people mention the stars, Aria goes crazy and explains everything, if you say something wrong about the stars, she will launch bombs on you. Finally, Teiru 3 is just dopy and tired, he always seemed tired, and stupid, very lazy, Teiru 3 hardly comes out__._

_History: Teiru __was raised in a normal family, except his mother was 16, so she abounded Teiru when he was 2, leaving him on his own, then some people came to attack him, and he was left mentally scarred, she could hardly think, and finally, developed 4 new personalities, but she didn't know it then, finally, when she 12, all her personalities fell in love with a Simisage, then, they realized, there's more than one of them, the Simisage said, 'I can only love one of you.' so all of the personalities worked together. But the Simisage moved away, thus, they now know each other's existence and can easily switch back and forth._

_Likes/Dislikes: All of them love weapons, missles, cannons, water guns, etc. Ario and Teiru 2 however, like quiet places often, Ario loves the night, Ritsu loves cross-dressing and surprisingly, Teiru loves carrots. They don't really dislike anything, just go crazy a little around people they don't like?_

_Talent: Weapon shooting, all of 'em, Even though Teiru is insane, he is a skilled artist, also, Ario and Ritsu have a knack for juggling notebooks and pens, while shooting bomb., (Don't ask.)_

_Moves: Petal Dance, Solarbeam, Toxic and Mega Drain. When it's Ritsu though, Ritsu replaces Toxic with Attract and Ario replaces Mega Drain with Synthesis. _

_Fair or Cheater: Surprising, Fair, unless under Teiru 3 control…._

_Fears: Drowning in a lake full of snow._

_Reason to be on this Show: He signed up by accident, but when he figured that Teiru 3 signed him up, he wanted to do it._

_If you could have one thing ever, what would it be?: That would be a mountain of Weapons._

_Romance: I don't know, maybe?_

_Other: He agreed to terms that he cannot murder anyone here, only destroy stuff._

**Name: Charlotte/Lottie. (Only close friends call her that.)**

**Gender: Female**

**Species/Evolution(?): Liligant.**

**Looks: A normal Lilgant, except, he sometimes wears a light pink cloth over her eyes.**

**Personality:****Charlotte is a quarter-medusa, which means, if she looks anyone into their eyes, they'll turn into stone, but since she's only a quarter Medusa, she can temporary freeze people, because of this skill, she is quiet, and hardly talks, she's shy and afraid of the world, but truthfully, she has a wide imagination and thinks about her imagination Forest a lot, her own world. She is quite cheerful and loves the natural world, such as, flowers, birds, trees, etc. If you are her friend, though, she is very happy, and is very optimistic, except when they talk about family, then she gets distant.**

**History:****She was born on the edge of a forest, in a small house with her Mom and Dad, her Dad died when she was 3, due to a accident, then her Mom explains to her, She's a Medusa, and if she looks at someone in the eye, they will freeze, and turn to stone. She knows this, and to prevent anyone to figure out she's a Medusa, she is kept at home and her garden outside, her Mom taught her to read, write and plant flowers, pretty normal. But one day, when she was 8, she was playing outside, and a group of Fearows saw her, and hurt her, her Mom saw, and took her hand, but Charlotte was on the verge of dying, do to prevent Charlotte getting hurt, she used all her strength to freeze the boy into stone, but being only a Half-medusa, this took all her strength away and her Mom died. Charlotte buried her the next day, and vowed to not freeze anyone. When she was 40 years old in Medusa years, a boy knocked on her door, unable to do anything, the boy, a Linonne, let himself in. Lottie explained she was a Medusa, 'If I look into your eyes... You'll turn to stone.' But the boy hears it as, 'If I look into your eyes... turn to stone', so he thought she would be frozen with fear. So he took her under her arm, and introduced her to his friends. Charlotte was pretty happy after this, she and her new friends, Kudo, was going to try out for this, but one day, 5 days before the show, he died of his Cancer, than he never revealed, she now's does this to find a way to cure cancer.**

**Moves: Leaf Storm, Quiver Dance, Grass Whistle and Energy Ball. **

**Fair or Cheater: Fair~**

**Likes/Dislikes: She loves planting flowers, as; her flowers were her only friends, nature, and reading. She dislikes Fearows with a burning passion, bombs, and stuck up people.**

**Talent: Charlotte is extremely good at cooking, due to the fact she fended for herself when she was younger.**

**Fears: Seeing Kudo or her Mom die again before her eyes.**

**Reason to be on this Show: To support Kudo and her Mom.**

**If you could have one thing ever, what would it be?: Finding out a way to make people come alive again.**

**Romance: Sure? Maybe, she's still sad about Kudo's death.**

**Other: Nope~**

Haff fun~


End file.
